Falling for you I had no control over
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. Xion is in love with Riku, her best friend, but as it goes...Riku likes someone else. Will Xion stand by and watch it happen? Or will she stand?


"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.__" –Anonymous_

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to expect when I was just in the beach one day, that one fateful day. Sora, Kairi, and Naminé dragged me to the beach to finally have some summer fun. I protested but eventually caved in to Sora's puppy look.<p>

They played in the water and I saw under an umbrella eating my favorite Sea Salt Ice Cream. It was normal as usual until I heard a shout directed towards me.

"Watch out!"

I watched at the volley ball hurdling towards me so quick that I didn't have time to react. My ice cream dropped to the floor as the ball hit my face. It was a loud PANG and I could've sworn the whole beach saw my incident. Just brilliant, the one day you go to the beach and I get hit with a volley ball.

I heard a series of footsteps on the sand, yelling of my friends, and everyone was asking me the same question if 'I was okay?' Well, would you be okay after you got your face smashed with a volley ball? Didn't think so.

While I had my face covered with my hands, to hide my embarrassment, I heard someone laughing. Laughing? I look up from my hands to see a tall boy with metallic grey hair who was just laughing at the whole situation.

I stood up from under my umbrella and I heard Kairi say 'Xion…Don't'. I walked over to the boy with a hand on my hips "What is so funny to you?"

He stopped laughing and smiled "You. I did warn you, why didn't you move?"

My mouth opened and closed several times until I balled my fists by the side of me "I'm not so quick to react." I spat out and he just started to laugh again. This guy was annoying me to no end so I took the volley ball and waited for the right moment.

"Obviously. My name is Riku-!"

"Watch out." I stated simply as I threw the volley ball as quick as lighting and had beautiful results. Riku had fallen to the ground covering his face and I continued "I did warn you." I mocked and I gathered my things "Let's go guys." I threw him a look when we were walking away and never did I see brighter aquamarine eyes in my life.

Was it fate when I got hit by the ball?

We were sitting inside an outside café with smoothies in our hands talking about what had just happened. Mostly it was scolding of me but what did I care? I, Xion, don't take crap from no one…at least until my temper flares.

"Are you all right though? Your face is still kind of red." Sora slurped his soda. Thanks Sora, now I will be self conscious of my face all day. Sora is my brother, even though we look nothing alike, but alas he is my brother. I have another brother named Roxas who is twins with Sora, but we all don't look alike. Maybe it was just genes or something.

I shot him a glare "I'm fine now…" I then took a huge slurp "I did get revenge so I'm pretty damn happy." Kairi and Naminé had strange smiles on their faces, and I didn't want to know if I wanted to ask. "What?" I gave in.

"Hey."

My eyes widened as I turned to see Riku, pink faced as I was, and his little friend's right behind him. That is when everything changed for the both of us. He apologized for what happen and I grudgingly said sorry also.

That is how we first met and it also ended up that we live on the same street to the same school. How life turns out surprises me sometimes, but I never expected to fall for him. We were great friends and we were like peanut butter and jelly. We always stuck together even with out little circle of friends. It was great until I started to fall for him. What was worse?

He liked my best friend.

* * *

><p>Few Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up early and dragged myself out to my shower when I noticed it was busy. This was my shower. It shouldn't have anyone inside there.<p>

I banged on the door "Sora! Roxas! You guys better not be in MY shower!"

"Good thing I'm not either then." Riku yelled back.

That's right. He slept over our place yesterday. How could I forget? I immediately retract my hand from the door as I blush set all over my face. Riku was in my shower. He always used the downstairs one or my brother's. Stop! Stop it, Xion! Get a hold of yourself!

I quickly shower downstairs and dress for school. It was finally second semester which meant that summer was close! I walk downstairs to see Riku munching on cereal, Sora was flinging cereal at Roxas who was half awake at the moment. Riku always came over because for him, he was an only child and like spending time with us. He called us, the family he never had, which meant that I was the sister he never had. Never in my life did I want to choke myself at the moment for that comment.

Sister? Never will I accept that.

I was good at hiding my feelings for Riku, no one knew expect maybe Roxas, and Riku was the most perspective guy but oblivious to my feelings. How cliché is that?

"Hey Xion." Riku greeted and smiled. How can you smile so freely? You are such a bastard sometimes Riku!

I smiled back "Morning." I gave a glare "Don't you ever use my shower again."

Sora stopped throwing food to finish his "You used Xion's shower and lived? You guys must be really good best friends." He commented.

Roxas was finally awake to stray his blonde hair "Yeah, really _GOOD _best friends." I shot him a look and Roxas only smirked eating his cereal off. Roxas was reserved, witty, smart, and the complete opposite of my brother Sora. Sora was loud, talkative, pretty smart, and complete opposite of Roxas. Sora claims they can speak telepathically so then why hasn't he figured out that I like Riku? Exactly.

Roxas found out easily as soon as it happened and snooped through my diary to confirm his suspicions. Roxas confronted me and I denied but eventually affirmed it. Roxas promised not to say anything but always gave little hints. Riku was oblivious to his double meanings.

Riku smiled and wrapped an arm around me "Of course. Xion is my best friend, sister, and a great person to be around with. Right?" He lightly punched my arm and I only gave a light laugh as I got my cereal. Sometimes, I had to careful around Riku because he knew me too well.

Soon, we all arrived at school when I saw my two other best friends come up to me with a hug to follow. People said we all looked like sisters and we did but Naminé and Kairi were sisters. Naminé and Kairi were just as opposite of Roxas and Sora. Kairi was all about energy, nice, a bit loud, and also loved to talk. Naminé was artsy, nice, and loved to talk. She was also the main person who Riku was interested in. Riku liked Naminé.

I couldn't hate Naminé for that fact because she didn't choose for Riku to like her. I couldn't dislike Naminé because she was too sweet for her own good.

It is way too early in the morning to be thinking of this.

"Xion!" They both said at the same time as they strangled me with hugs.

"I heard from a little bird that you got accepted to Twilight University!" Kairi smiled and I glance to my brother Sora who was staring at me with a lovesick expression. Sora was in love with Kairi but yet to make a single move. Kairi had no love interests so Sora just had to make a move.

Naminé smiled at me "Congratulations! We should hang out after school to celebrate." Her bright blue eyes glanced at me then they moved to a certain blonde brother of mine, Roxas. Naminé was shy but she really grew fond of Roxas because he was straight-to-the-point guy. I don't know what she sees in him sometimes but I probably say that because I'm his sister. Roxas had a small idea that Naminé likes him but he isn't sure. He tried asking me but I was not going to answer that. Roxas should find out himself.

I turn to see Riku stare at Naminé then smile "Yeah, let's all celebrate!"

You only want to spend time with Naminé. I didn't voice it though but it was then I noticed that we were all lonely in some way. Ironic that we are all friends?

"Don't be snooping through my mail but yes!" I smiled as we jumped up and down. We were ridiculous at times. Do not judge us.

The bell rang signaling that we had to get to first period. We all went our separate ways but Riku and I had our first class together. It was blissful until…he starts talking about Naminé.

"I wish I could tell her…Naminé looks at my direction a lot so that must mean something, right?" Riku asked as we sat down our first period.

I pulled a smile "Perhaps but don't jump into conclusions though." I 'tsk' at him and Riku only playfully rolled those beautiful aqua eyes of his.

Gosh. I was not going to survive this semester.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- It's short (being first chapter) but the next chapter will be longer. Xion's point of view if you didn't catch it. Review if you actually want to see this story continue on! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
